


Worse dancers then 1d

by yestothis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ...or is it, A bunch of their actions is taking from tiktoks, A lot of made up characters they you don’t gotta remember who they are, A small bit of dirty jokes, Aobajousai, I wanna try to add some drawings too, Im sure there is more but that’s all i remember, M/M, No Smut, Not the whole team tho, Some memes and vines, This is a series, oo wait i forgot their are siblings in the story, this is a family show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestothis/pseuds/yestothis
Summary: For the festival week at aoba joshei each club is pared with each other. This time the volleyball club got pared with the dance team. They have a month to decide and prepare for the festival. Can they do it? Will they get along? Will the boys scare the girls or would the girls scare the boys.. Find out next time on digimon digital monsters
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Watari Shinji/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. skip if you don’t wanna read this

**Author's Note:**

> Umm this is my first fic and like it’s from my imagination. Sooo it’s gonna have a lot of plot holes and some things added at random so pls bare with me

So i’m probably not gonna finish this and it’s just for fun so yay. Also this series will be linked to Ace of Diamond in the next one so if you read that they double yay. constructive criticism is wanted just don’t be too mean. Also their will be Some jokes about one direction and like gay jokes too so  
if you don’t understand pls ask and i will answer. alrighty goodbye guy gals and non-binary. hope y’all enjoy this.


	2. Thump?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meet and have an ice breaker game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna like have it done in yahaba’s point of view but then i gave yup

The next month after Kyōtani got back it was school festival time, but for sport teams.  
Each team got paired with another and had to put up a booth or show to make money.  
Everyone wanted to be with either the dance team (because of the cute first-year or the volleyball ball team(for Oikawa-san).  
Seems like the teachers knew this so when the volleyball team and the dance team where “blindly picked” to pair up it wasn’t too much of a surprise.

Today is the day we meet them and decide on what to do. 

“Thump!”(i really don’t know what the sound a door makes when opening)

The door to the volleyball gym opens and a group of girls walk in(nine to be exact).

“Thank you for having us!” they yell unanimously as they bow politely.  
“And you are very welcome.” Oikawa says with his usual charm. “As you know I am the Captain, Oikawa and this is my Vice-Captain, Iwa-chan.”

“Though I would like to be called by my name Iwaizumi. Thank you for coming and sorry for whatever this idiot does.” He says while bowing.

“I’m Matsukawa, but everyone calls me hot daddy. Nice to meet you.” He says with a straight face.

“I’m Hanamakki, though you can call me pickle dick. Nice to meet you all.” 

“Oi stop it you're gonna annoy them. Sorry for those two.” Iwaizumi says to reassure them so they don’t actually believe them.  
As the girls don’t really look to worried ‘i’m sure it’s cuz they heard the rumors of them being pranksters’  
So they looked on and we continued the introductions. Then we got to Kyōtani.  
We all looked to him expecting him to say at least something.  
“...”

“Aren’t you going to say something?” I step up to say something since he is not saying anything.

Ha glares at me and says,”I’m Kyōtani.”  
with a gruff voice.

“There you go that wasn’t so hard.” I tell him

“Smart ass.” He whispers in his breath.

Without thinking I say, “ What did you say about my ass!”

“Oi stop it, don’t scare the girls.” Iwaizumi barks.

“Yea don’t do anything rash,” Watari says to me as he puts his hand to my chests to push me back.

no one pov but everyone pov  
“Ok well I’m the Captain to the dance team. My name is Takahashi Himari. Don’t worry bout us, we can take it.” she says with a wink.

“I’m the vice-Captain. Tamashiro Shizuka. Thank you for having us.” she tells with a stoic voice...  
She reminds us of Ushiwaka. She is not gonna get along with Oikawa. They all think.

“It’s my turn now right?” A dark hair girl speaks up. “Well i’m Morishita Hotaru. Nice to meet you all.” she says while wrapping an arm around the next girl’s shoulder.

“Hello to you all, I’m Abe Kaoru.” she yells.

“Kaoru. Quiet down.” Takahashi says sternly.

“Whoops sorry.”

They continue their introductions one by one. Till we get to the last one. The cute new popular first-year. Or Oikawa’s so called rival in popularity.

She steps forward. The first thing you notice is her height. She is extremely short. She seems as if she barely reaches five feet. Yikes

“Nice to meet you all. I am Eri, but you can call me anything you would like.” she tells us with a smile.  
Not an Oikawa smile.  
But a real genuine smile.

“So I can call you Harambe?” Matsukawa asks with a smirk.

She looks him dead in the eyes and replies with, “Especially that,” she pauses.   
“Hot daddy.” she finishes with a wink. (why did i write this like bruh what was i thinking) 

Everyone on the volleyball team jaw dropped. While the girls just laughed like this was a regular thing.

“Alrighty! Let’s get started.” The Dance team’s Captain says.  
“I thought we could play volleyball in mixed up teams as ice breakers, and then we can choose what to do for the festival.”

“Yes I agree we have time since we have four weeks till the festival.” Oikawa answers while shaking his head as if he is shaking himself out of shock.

“Ok if we’re gonna play. How about we stretch altogether?” Iwaizumi suggests with a smile.

“Hai!” We all respond.

They all gather in a circle and start to stretch.

“First, touch your toes.” The vice-captain on the dance team says.

We all do. Then someone yells “Quit showing off!”

It’s Morishita on the dance team.

“Sorry i’m just naturally showy.” Oikawa responds.

“No not you her,” she points to Eri.

Oikawa looks embarrassed. As everyone starts to laugh for the exception of him and Kyōtani. Of course.  
She has her nose on her knee and her hands are holding her feet tightly.

She still doesn’t say anything.

So all the girls yell, “Eri!”

She slowly raises and says, “yes,”

“Stop showing off,” they all say as if they've practiced it. 

“But how am I supposed to stretch myself out?” she asks innocently.

“I don’t know, don’t show off.” Morishita says.

“What can you do though,” Kindaichi questions.

“Well I'm very flexible due to the fact that i’ve done dance for 10 years.” she answers.

We all look at her with an amused face.

“Don’t be too amazed, i'm sure you all have done volleyball for much longer.” she tells them.

“So what can you do?” Watari asks.

She stands up, grabs her foot and brings us over her head. Then continues to tilt to the side more.   
We all stare at her for more.  
“Would you like to see more?” she asks.  
We nod

Then she bends backwards like she is gonna break her back. Then does a handstand to a split.

“Shit your good at that.” Makki says.

“Don’t cuss in front of my kids Makki.” Oikawa cries while covering Kunimi’s.

“When did I become your kid.” Kunimi asks with a lazy voice as always.

“Still dang how?” Yahaba asks.

“Umm practice I guess.” she answers

Kyōtani breaks us out of our amazement and says, “ I thought we were stretching.”  
he half asks half tells us.

“Oh now your on time with something huh,” Yahba shoots at him.

“Well id rather play volleyball then continue stretching.” 

So we continue on without stretches and finish up and ready to play.

“So how are we gonna pick teams?” Eri asks everyone.

“Well we could have the team captains pick names.” Takahashi answers.

“That sounds good.” Iwaizumi agrees. 

When the teams are picked it seems unfair.

Team Oikawa/1  
Iwaizumi kunimi tamashiro abe  
Kunimi  
Makki   
Watari  
Tamashiro-dance vice-captain   
Ueda- dance very reliable   
Hayashi- dance Tall  
Abe- dance fastish 

Team Takahashi/2  
Matsun  
Yahaba   
Kyōtani   
Kindaichi  
Morishita-dance hot headed  
Furutani- dance kinda short  
Nokona- dance only book smart  
Eri- dance short shorter that Iwaizumi 

“By all means these teams are a little... Unfair.” Morishita states

“Yea, why did we get mister scary,” Furutani cries as she points to Kyōtani.

“Yup.” All the girls in Team 2 agrees.

“At least talk trash quietly.” Kyōtani growls at them.

“Shhh tell us talk.” Furutani deadpans.

Kyōtani just looks at them with a look of disappointment.

As we set up the net we start to establish positions.

“I call the wing spiker.” Kyōtani says.

“Well no Duh.” Yahaba tells him.

“Oh shhh, unlike you I actually can do it.”

“Well at least I didn’t leave because I didn't like the third years.”

“Coming from a teacher's pet.”

“Sure I'm the pet.”

“You wanna fight.”

“Wow, look, the Mad dog goes straight(ha) to violence.”

“tsk tsk tsk, you shouldn’t be fighting with me as your captain,” Takahashi says while shaking her head at them.

“Ha what did you say.” Kyōtani growls at her.

“Sorry senpai.” Yahaba tells her.

“Takahashi-senpai is fine with fighting, just don’t kill each other. We’ll be held accountable.” Furutani states.

“Yup she only likes fighting when it’s over her.” Morishita argues.

“That’s not true, I also like fighting if there’s drama behind it. This is just full on UST.” Takahashi says with a wink.  
(unresolved sexual tension)

“ooooooh.” all the girls go even the ones who are on the other side of the court.

“What that’s, that’s not it I hate him.” Yahaba stutters. “Aren’t you gonna say anything.”

“I don’t care as long as I get to play,” Kyōtani tells him.

“Umm he umm we. They are ready on the other side.” Kindaichi butts in.

“Wait a minute. There’s nine of us on each team. How are we gonna play a real game?” Watari asks.

“Well a nine on nine seems like a fun ice breaker.” Tamashiro points out.

“I agree we could get to know each other better like this.” Oikawa says a smile that seems forced.  
Must be Tamashiro.

“Oo O can we play music while playing?” Abe asks excitedly.

“That sounds great. Though it’s only fine with you guys.” Takahashi agrees.

“That’s fine with me. You guys.” Matsun says.

Followed with chorus of yea, sure, and that’s fine.

“Eri!” Abe yells

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Put your playlist. It has more upbeat songs.”

“Wait can use that playlist?” She asks with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

“Yes,” it was Morishita's turn to answer.

Yahaba pov

As I looked around for an explanation my eyes found Kyōtani and saw that he looked as if he was suppressing a smile.  
end

She walked over to her bag to grab the speaker and her phone. She connects the phone to the speaker and presses play.

‘ah~ onii -chan’

“Whoops, forgot about that.” she says with a sheepish smile.

“Don't worry bout that, actually keep it on.” Makki tells her.

“Yea, i wanna see where this is going.” Matsun continues as he wraps an arm around Makki.

“Oh, are you guys fans too.”

‘TOO’ it wasn’t announced, but they were all thinking about it.

“I wouldn't say fans,” Makki comments.

“More of enthusiasts,” Matsun winks. 

“Ah, I see there are cultured people nowadays,” she says with a smirk.

Then silence fills the gym as they stare at each other with pointed looks.

“Ok Matsun, Makki stop it,” Iwaizumi buts in.

“Eri whatever you're thinking please stop before you end up in a Hospital.” Takahashi tells her.

“Yea, it's only Monday, wait a little.” Morishita states.

“Sigh”

“ Umm Eri did you just say sigh,” Watari asks.

“Dang and i thought Oikawa-senpai was dramatic,’’ Kunimi voices his thoughts.

“Hey”

“Yea, she is pretty dramatic, but at least she has a reason,” Yahaba comments.

“Ah, my own child turned against me!”

“See.”

“Ok let's actually get to playing,’’ Eri says with a smile.

She presses a button on her phone.

Oikawa starts to serve, aiming at Kyōtani who seems distracted only to ricochet off him to Eri.  
Just as she is about to get hit in the head with the ball. She sets it perfectly to kindaichi.  
Only he didn’t know what to do so on reflex he hit the ball under the net.  
UNDER the net.

“Oh, sorry. Nice try tho,” Eri walks up to him and past his head.   
Which would be a reassuring thing to see Kindaichi being taken care of by his ‘teammate’. If only she wasn’t a foot shorter than him.  
“No, it's ok,” Kindaichi answers while bending down to accept the head pats.

“Oi he’s about to serve again hurry.” Kyōtani growls at him.

Oikawa serves once more to Yahaba this time.  
He received it with only a little difficulty.  
Eri immediately gets under the ball.  
Setting it to Takahashi. She jumps and hits it earning a point for them.

“That’s right. We’re gonna win.” Furutani exclaims. 

“Oh shh you didn’t even do anything,” Hayashi bites back as she lifts her head to look even taller.

“oh Yea, bet I’ll score on you right now.”

“Really now.” She bites back while forward.

“Hey stop flirting, the boys are gonna get weirded out.” Morishita butts in.

“yup,” the girls argue simultaneously.

“We weren’t flirting,” they yell with a faces as bright as tomatoes.

“If that wasn’t flirting then I’m straight,” Oikawa says while grabbing Iwaizumi’s biceps.

“Yea that’s like him saying he has an ass.” Makki continues with a smirk.

“HEY.”

“And that I have hair.” Watari adds in.

“That Kindaichi’s short.”

“That Mad-dog isn’t feral.”

“I’m not feral.” He exclaims with a growl.

“See even the boys agree,” Abe tells them.  
“Ahh young love,” Eri says with a dreaming look on her face.

“Why are you saying stuff like that you're the youngest here.” Kyotani points out.

“Well at least i'm not the dumbest,” she bites back.

“Yea I know that's yahaba.”

“Hey, I wasn't even part of the conversation you uneducated bee,” Yahaba exclaims.

“Stop fighting,” Iwaizumi buts in. 

“Yes sir.” They say they will glaring at each other. With a small error of eri in the middle of them making them look like child preterters.  
(insert photo)

After all the fighting the rest of the game went without fail. 

From playing, each group learned a few things about each other. The volleyball club learned that the dancers were all pretty agile. With only a few hiccups which involve Eri jumping all over the place and furutani laughing at everything. While the dance group realized that all the boys were really close( except kyotani ofc) and that they all had immense trust in each other. Though when one of the boys mess up and are supposedly being put down they're actually kind of being told you can do better. 

It's the last set and team 2 is a point from losing. One side of the court they have Kyōtani, Matsun, eri, takahashi and nokona in the front. With Yahaba, kindaichi, morishita, and furutani in the back.  
While the other time has Iwaizumi, kunimi, tamashiro, abe in the front, and Watari, makki, abe, hayashi, with oikawa serving.   
So basically they screwed up.

Oikawa serves and it hits the tip of the net making it fall right in front of the first row. Nokona even though their only book smart has great reflex and lunges forward to the ball. And to everyone's surprise they're able to get the ball up. The flaw in them getting the ball up is they go back and back. With that team 1 is already. What they didn’t know is that a small little gremlin is heading to the ball. With speed that probably won't even be matched by Karsano’s number 10 Eri reaches the ball. As the ball is going down she goes down on her knees and rockstar slides under the ball and sets it straight to the net. Where kyoutani is practically waiting for it. He slams it down to the opposite court.

While everyone is frozen in shock. Eri gets up and walks over to Kyotani the high five. That echoes throughout the gym shaking everyone out of their state of shock.

The first to speak is watari, “Holy shit.”   
Then a chorus of a bunch of phrases related is spoken from everyone.

“I know your brother is a volleyball player, but damn,” Morishita says.

“Thank you my darling,” Eri answers back.

“Wait so your brother plays volleyball,” Oikawa asks.

“Yup, I'd say he's pretty decent,” she answers. 

“What his name,” Yahaba asks her.

“HIs name is kenta.”

“Kenta?” Iwaizumi says curiously.

“Yup kenta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all liked it. If you didn’t you can give tips to like tell what to do right. I post went i want so like don’t pester me to post. Love you all❤️ hope you have a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. If you like it then hope you come back. If you didn’t sorry for having you read this. I’ll update this when very i have time and stuff well bye hope you have a great day


End file.
